


From Heaven to Dust

by ragnarok89



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Life Debt, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was worth reaching towards the unrequited stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Heaven to Dust

It was true; Rose did indeed make Pearl feel like she was everything. Rose Quartz could make being strong seem so easy to obtain, make agility and grace go hand in hand; she could make everything seem so clear to Pearl. Rose Quartz was a Gem who was too good to be true, and yet she made her mark. Pearl strived to be a perfect example of Rose's guidance, poised and perfect that it was distracting, breathtaking, in many moments that fleeted away.

There were words and actions that Pearl never knew she could attain or accomplish. Things that she was supposed to be, but that was not meant to be her destiny. Suitable for some Gems, perhaps, but never Pearl. She was a different kind of Pearl; she already knew who she was, and yet she cast asides any perceived notions of being decorations and to just stand there, staying idle and looking the part of the attractive servant to Gems of a higher caste.

No, Homeworld may have known which Gems were made for and what their function was, not that was not the case for either Pearl or Rose. But what was made for them was not their true purpose, not their true calling.

Rose made Pearl feel like she was more than her Gem; that she was everything she wanted to become, and more.

For that, Pearl was forever grateful, forever in her debt; it was worth reaching towards the unrequited stars. It was worth reaching from heaven to dust, long after Rose had left this world and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this fic was my first time writing for Steven Universe, so forgive me if there are character inconsistencies.


End file.
